boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Stevonnie
Stevonnie is the fusion of Steven and Connie. They formed for the very first time in their debut episode, "Alone Together". Appearance Stevonnie is currently the shortest fusion in the series. They are taller than Amethyst and Pearl but are a few inches shorter than Garnet. They have an average/athletic build consisting of Connie's slim figure with Steven's chubby, stocky features, curly black hair that reaches to their thighs, and a complexion slightly darker than Steven's. Stevonnie appears to be a teenager, similar in height to the other teenage characters (Lars, Sour Cream, etc.), if not a few inches taller. Stevonnie is considered to be very physically attractive, as the citizens of Beach City seem to be in awe of their appearance. Since Stevonnie is a fusion of two beings with physical bodies, their outfit upon forming is prone to constant change. All of these outfits can be seen here. Personality Stevonnie's personality is unique. As a fusion, they do not have a single, distinct personality, but instead have a blend of both Connie and Steven's minds, and they frequently alternate in their control of Stevonnie's behavior and thoughts. They carry the free spirit, friendliness, and fun-loving attitude of Steven and the courtesy, awkwardness, and intelligence of Connie. When under pressure, Connie and Steven's personalities may become more distinct, as when Stevonnie unintentionally became the center of attention at the rave party they became nervous and had a panic attack, something that can be traced back to Connie rather than Steven. During the first half of "Beach City Drift", Stevonnie was shown to be rather obsessive about getting back at Kevin. This trait could be inherited from Steven, because of how much anger he had towards Kevin. However, near the end, Stevonnie seems to be more carefree, simply ignoring Kevin's remarks and attempts to get their attention. During their fight with Jasper in "Crack the Whip", Stevonnie shows courage and determination to protect Amethyst from Jasper and to defeat her, inherited from both Connie and Steven. History "Alone Together" In "Alone Together", Steven begins to talk to Connie about his attempts to work on his fusion dance with the Gems. Connie tells Steven that she is impressed that he can dance with the Gems at all, admitting that she does not like to dance in front of other people. This prompts him to ask her to dance, stating that it is only the two of them. They begin to dance together, eventually getting more comfortable with each other. Steven suddenly trips over Connie, and she catches him. They laugh and touch foreheads while Steven's gem begins to glow. Once the glow fades, they wake up, and wonders why their (Steven's) sandals do not fit. As they get up, Steven and Connie, inside of them, begin panicking and rejoicing at the same time. Eventually, they find resolve in rejoicing their fusion. They then decide to tell the Gems. When they do, the Gems are dumbstruck and Pearl immediately starts to worry, saying that fusing with humans is a feat that is impossible. Amethyst points to a delighted Garnet and runs up to the fusion. She asks them how they feel, naming them "Stevonnie". Garnet goes up to Stevonnie, and tells them that they are an experience and to have fun being one. Stevonnie runs toward Beach City, and they decide to get donuts. Inside, Sadie and Lars see Stevonnie, and they are both left breathless by their beauty. Stevonnie asks for two donuts, which Lars brings up. When they try to pay, Sadie tells them "It's on the house." Stevonnie gratefully accepts the donuts but reminds the two of the gesture not being a sound business practice on their way out. Stevonnie goes to a bench and pulls out the donuts. Connie's and Steven's personalities begin to bubble up, and Steven asks Connie if she wants to stop being fused with him. Connie is about to answer when Sour Cream comes by and gives Stevonnie an invitation to a party he is DJ-ing. Stevonnie accepts the invitation and goes to the party. In the warehouse where the party is held, they see several people dancing so they begin to dance, drawing everyone's attention to them. When they finish, they realize no one is dancing with them. Connie's anxiety takes over and Stevonnie panics. The people seem to grow taller, and they are "encased" in a large disco ball. Kevin joins them and starts dancing. They reject him and walk over to a wall. There, Connie's part of the fusion thinks about how she would be enjoying this if her friend was there, but being fused into one being with Steven is not the same thing as having Steven with her. Kevin coerces Stevonnie to dance with him until they get angry and begrudgingly accept. When they pull him out onto the dance floor, they begin dancing wildly and ferociously. Their gem begins to glow, and they split into Steven and Connie once again. "We Need to Talk" In "We Need to Talk" Stevonnie briefly appears and does not speak, when Steven and Connie dance after Greg puts Nietzche's Breakdown on. Greg is shocked that they can fuse, and they stare at each other in silence for a couple of seconds before they unfuse. "Beach City Drift" In "Beach City Drift", Kevin reappears and treats Greg with disrespect until Steven comes to his defense, still angry about the previous incident from "Alone Together". Kevin, not recognizing Steven, asks if he knew him, and Connie comes over. excusing Steven by saying that Kevin looks like another guy they know. After he drives off, Steven says that he wishes he could race Kevin and rub the winning ribbon in his face. Connie says that kids cannot drive because it is against the law, but Steven mentions that they were not kids when they met Kevin, and Connie understands Steven's implication. At the bottom of a hill in a parking lot, Buck, Sour Cream, Ronaldo, and a few others watch as Kevin finishes a car race before Jenny does, who is mad that her practice did not pay off. Kevin rubs it in her face before asking if anyone else would want to race him down the hill. A car then pulls up in the parking lot and Stevonnie gets out, telling Kevin that they will race him. Kevin realizes that the "brats" at the car wash that seemed familiar are Stevonnie. He says that he will not be fooled by their "two kids in a beautiful trench coat" routine. Stevonnie tells him that he does not know what he is talking about and will beat him at the race. Kevin claims that Stevonnie is obsessed with him and that he is a little old for them. This angers Stevonnie, who asks if he wants to race or not. Kevin says that the start of the race is at the top of the mountain and that they will start when the clock strikes the hour. He also includes that the first one to the bottom of the mountain wins, but that they do not have to worry about the last part, implying that Stevonnie will lose. This angers Stevonnie, and Kevin races away up the mountain leaving a cloud of dust and smoke that everyone coughs on, except for Stevonnie, who claims that Kevin is "going down". At the top of the mountain, Kevin and Stevonnie are lined up, getting ready to race. Kevin looks at his watch, as it is almost time for the race to start. Stevonnie and Kevin turn on their headlights, as Kevin says "It's Kevin time", before racing off. After driving for a bit, an upcoming curved road sign is shown. On the mountain's road, Kevin seems to be far ahead of where Stevonnie is, but Stevonnie races in front of him, saying that they will not let him win. Stevonnie laughs at Kevin, who is behind them, but sees the upcoming curve on the road. Stevonnie quickly breaks and turns, and they laugh when they realize they are drifting. Kevin appears next to them, and he teases them for actually knowing how to drive the car before speeding ahead of them. As the race progresses, Kevin continues to mock and tease Stevonnie. Stevonnie then asks Kevin why he always has to be such a jerk, and Kevin responds with a story about his "little brother" being sick. Stevonnie shows sympathy for Kevin, but he reveals his story to be a lie. Stevonnie gets angry as Kevin speeds up in front of them. They begin to see a vision of only seeing Kevin's car and the road, but try to focus on the race and ignore it. Suddenly, the road appears to be breaking off and falling away behind them. Stevonnie then sees a vision of Kevin's face but with large, glowing eyes. Stevonnie screams and turns away before blacking out, unfusing in the process. After Steven and Connie decide to finish the race, but for themselves instead of beating Kevin together they refuse and Stevonnie continues to drive. They go after Kevin and catch up with him, who begins to taunt them again. Kevin is confused that Stevonnie is not getting angry at his comments, and Stevonnie eventually races in front of him. Stevonnie notices the beautiful view of Beach City as they drive by it, but Kevin turns on his booster rockets so he would win. Kevin rubs it in Stevonnie's face that he won, but Stevonnie puts out their hand, wanting to shake hands for a good race. When Kevin denies, Stevonnie says that he was right about the beautiful view of the mountain. Kevin tells Stevonnie not to teach him a lesson because he had just won. Stevonnie then adds that second place is not so bad for their first time driving. Stevonnie gets in their car and drives away. Kevin runs after the car, desperately telling Stevonnie that they are obsessed with him, but Stevonnie ignores him and keeps driving. "Crack the Whip" In "Crack the Whip", Jasper returns with the Snow Monster and while Amethyst battles her, Steven and Connie fight the Corrupted Gem. Eventually, Amethyst is poofed by Jasper, and seeing this, they fuse into Stevonnie and kick Jasper, causing her to drop Amethyst's gemstone. They land and catch the gemstone. Jasper then expresses her disgust that Steven, who she still calls Rose, has fused with a human. She jumps on top of the retreating Corrupted Gem and rushes at Stevonnie, who places down Amethyst's gemstone before jumping on top of Lion. The Gem Monster and Lion butt heads and Stevonnie rushes at Jasper, throwing their shield at her and hitting her in the head with Rose's Sword, pushing Jasper down with enough force that she poofs the Corrupted Gem. Amethyst reforms with a new outfit ready to fight, looking around for Jasper but she looks ahead to see Stevonnie in control of the situation. Jasper realizes she has been defeated and gets angry because a fusion once again beat her. After collecting the Green Corrupted Gem's gemstone, she walks back into the ocean, claiming she will be back. Stevonnie turns around and unfuses, informing Amethyst that they defeated Jasper, and happy at their victory, Steven and Connie run back to the house. "Mindful Education" In "Mindful Education", Connie looks noticeably bothered and upset about something in the beginning, but before Steven can find out what was wrong, Pearl and Garnet warp in, excited to begin fusion training. The group moves to the Ancient Sky Arena, where the training begins. The Holo-Pearls fuse into a larger version of themselves, and Steven and Connie perform a brief fusion dance to fuse into Stevonnie, to begin the battle. Stevonnie unlocks their floating abilities while fighting the Holo-Pearl fusion, and takes pride in it. They wall jump straight at the giant Holo-Pearl until reality distorts and a vision of Jeff appears. Through Connie, Stevonnie apologizes, but the shock makes them lose focus and unfuse while falling. Connie runs out of the Sky Arena, and Steven follows her. Steven finds Connie on the steps behind the area, near the warp pad, and decides to talk to her about the way she is been acting. Connie admits that she beat up a kid named Jeff at school, and Steven is shocked, asking her to explain more about the situation. Connie claims that her training instinct just “kicked in”, and she did it on accident. Steven tells Connie not to think about it, but Garnet interrupts and takes the kids to the beach to meditate with her. Garnet begins to teach them about keeping the balance with a Fusion to prevent them from unfusing again. One particular aspect Garnet teaches is coming to an understanding about one's feelings and keeping a clear mind when fused. Garnet asks Steven and Connie to fuse so they can begin by meditating and entering their realm in the mind. The song "Here Comes a Thought" begins to play as the cinematic starts with Garnet as the lead. Stevonnie takes the lead after her verse and experiences Steven and Connie facing the same issues with the butterflies but ultimately calms down as the meditation is completed. After learning that her guilt was natural, Connie decides to confront her emotions by apologizing to Jeff and make amends, even taking a picture with him on the phone. While Connie goes to change, Steven suddenly sees a butterfly from their previous meditation on his mother's sword. Training begins, and Stevonnie is doing much better with more confident maneuvers against multiple Holo-Pearls. When Stevonnie thrusts into one Holo-Pearl, however, the hallucinations begin again, and this time, it is on Steven's part as Stevonnie witnesses Bismuth getting poofed. Garnet snaps them back to reality with Pearl expressing concern, but Stevonnie snaps back into the hallucination and witnesses Jasper and her corruption. They also witness Eyeball's hatred and anger toward them, and Stevonnie is eventually surrounded by the three, overwhelming them with guilt and sorrow. The three poof into three swarms of butterflies and form Rose Quartz in the sky, looking down on them disappointedly. This makes Stevonnie walk backward and inadvertently fall off the edge of the Ancient Sky Arena. Stevonnie unfuses from the sudden shock, and Connie encourages Steven to fuse again to hover down safely. Steven is under turmoil, though but Connie tells him it is okay to think about it, and he has to feel bad about what he had done so he can move on as he had no other choice but to act upon Bismuth, Jasper, and Ruby (Eyeball)'s demise since the three refused to accept Steven's help. They begin to fuse once more, and Stevonnie begins to breathe to calm down. They eventually land on the ground safely, happy about the outcome. They lay on the ground and stare at the clouds to end the day. Abilities Stevonnie, like all fusions, possesses an extreme amount of super-human strength and agility. Despite being more human than Gem, Stevonnie is much stronger than Steven by himself, most likely stemming from Connie's strength and athleticism combined with Steven's superhuman abilities. Stevonnie is strong enough to fight equally with a powerful Quartz warrior like Jasper. They appear to be able to utilize all standard Gem abilities, including weapon summoning. Skillset * Swordsmanship: Stevonnie is skilled in the art of sword-fighting, an ability passed on from Connie. * Driving mastery: In "Beach City Drift", Stevonnie drove Greg's new car, the Dondai Supremo, with remarkable skill despite the lack of practice or experience before the race. * Superhuman Strength/Agility: Stevonnie is shown to be graceful and agile, as shown when they are running and when they are dancing, which requires nimbleness and agility. They are also shown to be extremely strong, enough to knock the much larger Jasper back a considerable distance and drive her through the monster she was riding with enough force to poof the latter with one slash. In "Know Your Fusion", it is implied by the "Ring the Bell" machine that Sardonyx used to test Smoky Quartz's strength, that Stevonnie's strength is rated (presumably by Sardonyx) as being greater than Pearl's but lower than Garnet's. Unique Abilities * Shield Proficiency: Due to possessing Rose Quartz/Steven's gemstone, Stevonnie can summon Rose's shield. With their enhanced strength as a fusion, they are able to withstand a direct strike from Jasper's crash helmet and absorb the potential knock-back. Like Steven, Stevonnie can also use the shield offensively by throwing it. ** Sword and Shield: Like Connie, Stevonnie is shown to wield Rose's sword proficiently when used in conjunction with their shield for fighting both offensively and defensively. They are able to take on numerous and powerful opponents such as Holo-Pearls and even fight Jasper to a standstill. * Speed of Descent Regulation: While fighting Jasper, Stevonnie remains in the air long enough to throw their shield at Jasper and prepare themself to use Rose's sword. They are shown to gain better control over this ability during their fusion training in "Mindful Education". ** Flutter Kick: Stevonnie can lower themself down slowly by moving their legs rapidly forward and backward. Relationships Garnet As a fusion herself, Garnet is shown to be very accepting and supportive of Stevonnie, showing a gleeful expression on her face when she first saw them. In "Alone Together", she provided encouragement to Stevonnie. In "Mindful Education", she helps teach Stevonnie (and by extension Connie and Steven) how to deal with feelings that caused their fusion to destabilize, caused by Connie's guilt over accidentally injuring a classmate and later on by Steven's guilt over his recent encounters with Bismuth, Jasper, and Ruby (Eyeball). Amethyst Amethyst was responsible for naming Stevonnie and like Garnet was shown to be accepting of them despite the nature of their fusion. In "Crack the Whip", Stevonnie is shown to care for Amethyst as they rescued and protected her from Jasper who had just poofed Amethyst and was about to shatter her gemstone. Pearl Initially, Pearl was shown to be uncomfortable and somewhat disturbed by Stevonnie, due to the nature of their fusion. However, she seems to have become more comfortable and accepting of Stevonnie, as she observes their fusion training alongside Garnet in "Mindful Education", providing Holo-Pearls for Stevonnie to spar against as part of their training. Stevonnie is shown to be respectful towards Pearl, even referring to her as Ma'am like Connie does. Pearl is also shown to care for Stevonnie, showing concern for them when they have trouble maintaining their fusion due to visions caused by Steven's feelings over Bismuth, Jasper and Eyeball, which later caused them to fall off the training ground. Lars Barriga and Sadie Miller When Stevonnie got hungry they headed to the Big Donut where Stevonnie's beauty grabbed Lars and Sadie attention, with each blushing. The two then gave Stevonnie free donuts. Sour Cream While Stevonnie was sitting on the bench eating a donut, Sour Cream half blushes and invites them to a rave held in a warehouse – the same place that held the underground wrestling matches in "Tiger Millionaire". This shows that he may find Stevonnie attractive. At the rave, Sour Cream and many of the other partygoers seem to be in awe of Stevonnie. Kevin Kevin is at first attracted to Stevonnie and is the first (and only) person to offer to dance with them. When they refuse, he constantly pushes at them until they finally agree. When they start dancing, he is shown to be freaked out by Stevonnie's dancing, and then flees from the club upon learning that Stevonnie was two children. After the events of that night, Steven and Connie have a mutual dislike for him. When they encounter him again in "Beach City Drift", Steven becomes obsessed with beating him in a car race. Eventually, they realized that Kevin was not worth their time, and decided to finish the race for themself. The fact that he was not getting to Stevonnie's head made Kevin angry and led to him yelling at them, ironically claiming that they were still obsessed with him, as they drove away. Greg Universe In "We Need to Talk", Greg was initially surprised upon seeing Stevonnie for the first time, though he assured Steven and Connie he was already aware of fusion, having witnessed it firsthand from Rose Quartz and the Crystal Gems and having unsuccessfully attempted to fuse with Rose in the past himself. Jasper Upon witnessing Steven and Connie fuse in "Crack the Whip", Jasper was immediately disgusted, openly criticizing "Rose's" willingness to fuse with a human. Stevonnie likewise refused to listen to Jasper unless she formally apologized for poofing Amethyst. When Jasper refused, Stevonnie successfully held their own and fought Jasper to a draw. Later, while training in "Mindful Education", Stevonnie (through Steven) experienced a hallucination of Jasper becoming corrupted and expressed regret at being unable to save her. Episode Appearances Trivia * Stevonnie is the first human-Gem fusion. ** In the episode "Three Gems and a Baby", Garnet states that Steven is, in fact, a fusion. This may, however, be a misconception by Garnet as the gems have trouble completely understanding what Steven truly is in this episode. ** However, Garnet says the same thing in the Guide to the Crystal Gems. * The original Stevonnie concept sketches included another outfit design: a combination of Connie's dress on the left and Steven's T-shirt and jeans on the right, connected by zig-zagging lines and Steven's usual sandals. * According to Rebecca Sugar, Stevonnie is a "...metaphor for all the terrifying firsts in a first relationship, and what it feels like to hit puberty and suddenly find yourself with the body of an adult, how quickly that happens, how it feels to have a new power over people, or to suddenly find yourself objectified, all for seemingly no reason since you're still just you..."http://io9.com/steven-universe-guidebook-spills-the-secrets-of-the-cry-1704470546 * Stevonnie's portrayed age may have been created by combining Connie's and Steven's respective ages. ** With that being said, around the first time Stevonnie was formed, they would be a combined age of around 24-25 years old. * Stevonnie's gemstone is the same as Steven's (and Rose Quartz's). * Stevonnie's gender has not been specified, although it has been confirmed that they use gender-neutral they/them pronouns.https://twitter.com/ianjq/status/578413033883508738 Q: "So real talk, what does this say about Stevonnie's gender? I mean if we want to be canonically correct, of course!" A: "Stevonnie is an experience."''https://twitter.com/mcburnett/status/620637717731217408 ''"Stevonnie uses them/they." ** Stevonnie is the first whose use of they/them pronouns is canon. ** Other characters have specifically referred to them with those pronouns, including Jenny Pizza in "Beach City Drift" and Garnet in "Mindful Education". * Stevonnie's voice actress had to be instructed by Zach Callison to replicate Steven's laugh. * The name Stevonnie came from Amethyst, who named them by mashing their names together. Combining fused characters names is a practice in anime/manga series that feature fusion characters such as Dragon Ball. It's also used to refer to the relationship (romantic or platonic) between two characters in TV shows and books. * In "Guide to the Crystal Gems", Garnet describes Stevonnie as "perfect" due to Steven and Connie's ability to form a stable fusion without training or even trying, and admits even she could not foresee this. * The hallucinatory nature of Stevonnie's visions is not unlike Steven's telepathic encounter with Lapis Lazuli in "Chille Tid" and the Cluster in "Gem Drill". ** Examples of Stevonnie's visions are when they become trapped in a disco ball in "Alone Together", and when they see the road crumbling behind them in "Beach City Drift". ** In "Mindful Education", it is explained by Garnet that an emotional imbalance can cause a fusion to see things that aren't there, thus explaining that Stevonnie's visions are actually the result of an imbalance. It is also explained that such an imbalance can cause their fusion to fall apart. However, Garnet managed to teach Stevonnie (and by extension Steven and Connie) that they must deal with the emotional problems that trigger the imbalance and taught them a calming exercise to help them better understand their feelings in order to restore balance to their fusion. ** It is shown in "Mindful Education" that Stevonnie can see visions based on memories from either Connie or Steven if they are the cause of the imbalance. *** For example, Stevonnie saw a vision of Connie's classmate Jeff, whom Connie accidentally injured after she instinctively attacked him by mistake. Another involved the fusion seeing visions of Bismuth, Jasper, Ruby (Eyeball), and Rose due to Steven's feelings over events that occurred in "Bismuth", "Earthlings", and "Bubbled". * Stevonnie appears to be always barefoot, even when both Steven and Connie are still wearing shoes when fusing. * Pearl and Stevonnie are the only known Gems to ever drive a car. * In "Know Your Fusion", an illustration of Stevonnie is seen on a "test your strength" device. On this device, Stevonnie is considered stronger than Pearl, but not as strong as Garnet. ** This makes sense as fusions are generally stronger than non-fused Gems. ** Garnet being stronger than Stevonnie is likely due to the fact that she is a fusion between two Gems, unlike the hybrid fusion Stevonnie. * Stevonnie is apparently ambidextrous as in "Mindful Education" they are shown wielding their sword in their left hand during the first training session, and then in their right hand in the second training session. This trait can be traced back to Connie, who was previously shown to be ambidextrous in "Sworn to the Sword". * Stevonnie's ability to hover, (by kicking their feet in midair,) is likely a reference to Yoshi's flutter jump, from the Mario series, which works the same way. * Since Steven is a Human-Gem hybrid himself, Stevonnie is considered the second of the hybrid combination that debuted on the show. ** This also means they are the first fusion in the series to include an existing Human-Gem hybrid. Gemstone ar:ستيفوني de:Stevonnie es:Stevonnie hu:Stevonnie pl:Stevonnie pt-br:Stevonnie ro:Stevonnie ru:Стивонни Category:Crystal Gems Category:Humans Category:Quartz Category:Gem Category:Character Category:Steven Universe